El secreto en los zapatos
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Xochilt, ¡felicidades! Brennan averigua qué esconde Booth en sus zapatos...


¡Feliz cumpleaños, Xochilt! Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día. Me he vuelto loca pensando qué escribir y como quien dice acabo de terminarlo. Espero que te guste ;)

Situado poco después del 4x05, "The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond".

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece a Fox.

.

**El secreto en los zapatos**

-¡Dios, Huesos! ¿Qué demonios tenía el cadáver que resbalaba de esa forma? –preguntó Booth mientras Brennan lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

-El líquido linfático fuera del cuerpo humano tiende a crear una pátina deslizante sobre la superficie en la que se derrame que…

-¿Y por qué no me has avisado antes de que me cayera? –la interrumpió Booth sin miramientos.

-Porque no pensé que te fueras a acercar.

-Si me dices "¿Ves el orificio de bala, Booth?" es para que me acerque –refunfuñó el agente, tratando de quitarse el barro que lo cubría de arriba abajo-. ¿Ya hemos terminado aquí?

-Sí.

-Bien, porque necesito ir a casa a ducharme y cambiarme. ¡Llevad los restos al Jeffersonian!

-Pero si te vas a tu casa, ¿quién va a llevarme al laboratorio? –susurró Brennan acercándose al agente.

-No sé, Huesos, tienes técnicos que te pueden llevar.

-Pero no les conozco y… no les caigo bien –completó con una mirada suplicante.

Booth suspiró. Un cadáver había aparecido en el bosque, su compañera le había hecho acercarse logrando que se resbalara con el líquido linfanosequé y caído en mitad del barro y sin embargo ella, con una sola mirada, lo había desarmado.

-De acuerdo. De hecho, entre que vamos y me cambio para cuando volvamos ya habrán llevado los restos al Jeffersonian.

Subieron a la furgoneta y enseguida llegaron a casa de Booth.

-Ya que estás aquí sácame la ropa del armario mientras me ducho –gritó Booth desde el baño.

-¡De acuerdo!

Se metió en el dormitorio de Booth, el único cuarto de la casa que apenas conocía, y comenzó a abrir el armario y los cajones.

-Americana y pantalones –musitó mientras los sacaba-, camiseta interior, camisa, calcetines… ¿no tiene ningún par normal? –se preguntó mientras sacaba unos con unos esqueletos bailarines-. Y zapatos. Aquí están. ¿Y esto? –preguntó al ver que una foto se caía de entre los zapatos. La acercó y se quedó sorprendida ante lo que vio.

Era una foto de ella. Pero no una foto cualquiera, sino una foto de ella vestida como Roxy. En la imagen estaba de medio lado, más de espaldas que de perfil. No recordaba aquella foto, lo que llevaba a la hipótesis de que Booth se la había sacado sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_¿Por qué Booth no me habrá dicho nada? ¿Y por qué la guarda en los zapatos?_, se preguntó. _¿Quién guarda cosas en los zap…?_

De repente recordó algo, Sweets, Booth y ella en la habitación de Jared Addison.

"_-¿Todos los hombres guardáis vuestro material masturbatorio en los zapatos o es sólo cosa tuya?_

_-Eso es algo que yo sé y que a ti te encantaría averiguar."_

Aguzó el oído y escuchó a Booth cantando mientras se enjabonaba. Aún tenía tiempo. Se agachó y se puso a mirar entre los zapatos: lubricante con efecto calor, un par de revistas porno, un DVD porno en el que los protagonistas tenían un notable parecido con ellos dos y la foto que había encontrado al principio. Casi todo estaba bastante al fondo, como si sólo la foto y el lubricante hubiera visto la luz recientemente.

-Así que este es tu armario de los secretos, Booth… -susurró para sí. Se imaginó a su compañero a la noche en aquel mismo cuarto, en aquella misma cama, acariciándose con el gel lubricante mientras miraba su foto. Un súbito e intenso calor la invadió y sintió la humedad aparecer entre sus piernas ante la simple idea de Booth masturbándose con ella en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué podía hacer con la foto? ¿Y si se la guardaba? Booth se daría cuenta de que se la había quitado… ¿Sería capaz de pedírsela de vuelta? Sonrió ante la idea.

-¡Huesos! ¿Has encontrado ya la ropa? –la voz de Booth desde el baño la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente colocó la foto y todo lo demás exactamente como estaba, se aseguró de que nada delatara su presencia en el "rincón secreto" de su compañero y se dirigió al baño, donde le dejó la ropa y se fue a esperarlo al salón.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

><p>-Ah, Huesos, esto sí que es una cerveza –sonrió Booth tras tomarse un buen trago de la Budweiser que su compañera acababa de traerle. Quería haber sido él quien fuera a por la cerveza, a fin de cuentas estaban en su casa, pero Brennan había insistido-. Y no esa extraña cerveza marroquí que sabe a cera de oído.<p>

Brennan negó con la cabeza.

-No sabe a cera de oído –replicó mientras sonreía y se sentaba a su lado.

-Cómo me alegro de haber acabado con este caso –suspiró Booth arrellanándose más en el sofá. Brennan se dejó caer un poco y el agente sintió deseos de pasar el brazo por sus hombros y atraerla hacia él.

-No tenía ninguna circunstancia especialmente diferenciadora de los demás que explique tu alegría, tan sólo era un hombre al que había matado su amante despechada.

-Sí, pero el líquido linfanosequé de ese tío hizo que terminara de cabeza en el barro. Estaba gafado –Brennan sonrió y se mordió un extremo del labio inferior, haciendo que Booth deseara morderlo él también-. ¿Qué ocurre, Huesos?

-Que no estaba gafado –sonrió mientras le miraba con una chispa de diversión y, ¿podía ser deseo? en los ojos.

-Ya, porque el gafe no tiene explicación científica que lo corrobore –recitó Booth como si estuviera dando la lección. Sonrió y miró a su compañera pero esta seguía mirando al vacío, como perdida en sus pensamientos. Movió una mano frente a sus ojos-. Huesos, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Por qué tienes una foto mía vestida de Roxy entre los zapatos?

-¿Qué? –_Oh, Dios mío, lo sabe. ¿Cómo ha podido saberlo?_, se preguntó Booth alarmado-. ¿De dónde sacas que yo tengo algo así? –Brennan arqueó las cejas y el agente ató cabos-. ¿Con qué derecho curioseas entre mis cosas? Te pedí que me sacaras la ropa, no que me desordenaras el armario en busca de mis secretos.

-¡No buscaba tus secretos! –trató de defenderse-. Cuando fui a por los zapatos se cayó la foto y la recogí, nada más. Además me diste permiso para que averiguara lo que escondes en los zapatos.

-¿Cuándo te he dado permiso?

-Cuando el caso en el que se escapó Zack.

Booth se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-¿Volviste a dejar la foto en su sitio?

-¿La has echado en falta? –replicó con una sonrisa.

-No tienes derecho a hurgar entre mis cosas –replicó sin contestar a la pregunta.

-No me has contestado. Tienes una foto de la que yo no sabía nada y además la guardas entre los zapatos con todas tus ayudas masturbatorias –Booth abrió mucho los ojos y Brennan sonrió-. No pude evitar mirar lo demás y no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que significa.

-No tienes derecho –dijo Booth con voz queda, profundamente humillado.

Brennan entornó los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás así? ¿Porque te he puesto en una posición vulnerable? –Booth la miró y volvió a ver aquella chispa en sus ojos mientras la antropóloga rozaba sutilmente con los dedos la piel del escote que dejaba a la vista su camisa. Booth no podía apartar la vista de aquel punto-. Siempre podemos ¿cómo se dice? Ah, sí, igualar el marcador. ¿No crees? –preguntó acercándose tanto a su compañero que éste sintió que podía respirar el aliento de ella-. Puedo mostrarte lo que guardo yo –susurró contra sus labios-. O tal vez mejor, puedo hacer que no necesites esa foto… -cruzó la ínfima distancia que los separaba y atrapó los labios con los suyos en una caricia fugaz pero sumamente intensa. Cuando fue a separarse Booth la agarró de la nuca y volvió a besarla-. Nunca más –completó-. Yo no tengo una foto tuya… no la necesito –dejó caer.

Booth sabía de alguna forma que tenía que estar soñando porque no le cabía en la cabeza que algo así pudiera estar ocurriendo.

_Que no me despierte ahora, que no me despierte ahora…_, pensó para sus adentros mientras devolvía el beso con todo su ser.

De repente sintió la mano de su compañera acariciar su entrepierna y jadeó, dándose cuenta de que no era un sueño.

Se separó de ella.

-Huesos, ¿me estás ofreciendo lo que creo que me estás ofreciendo?

-Yo no puedo saber qué crees que te estoy ofreciendo pero si te refieres a sexo –se mordió el hinchado labio inferior- sí, te lo estoy ofreciendo –volvió a acercarse a su compañero pero éste la rechazó con un movimiento de la mano.

Booth se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de aclararse.

-No podemos acostarnos juntos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por la línea?

-No –Booth rió-. Dios, todo esto es surrealista. Huesos, no puedes querer acostarte conmigo sólo porque te excita la idea de que me toque pensando en ti.

Eran las palabras más directas y menos puritanas que Brennan jamás había escuchado brotar de labios de su compañero.

-Yo también me masturbo pensando en ti –reconoció la antropóloga mirando a los ojos a su compañero-. Creo que lo he implicado antes pero tal vez no he sido suficientemente clara. No eres ningún experimento. Yo también te deseo.

La mirada del agente se oscureció y por un segundo su expresión fue inescrutable. De repente Brennan sintió sus brazos agarrarla por la cintura y alzarla.

-¡Booth! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?

-A la cama –susurró contra sus labios antes de robarle un beso. Brennan lo agarró de la corbata y Booth mordisqueó aquel labio que tanto lo había tentado hacía unos minutos, sonriendo complacido al escuchar el gemido que brotaba de la garganta de su compañera.

Se dejaron caer sobre la cama y volvieron a besarse mientras se quitaban la ropa hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior.

_¿Qué clase de ropa interior lleva esta mujer?_, se preguntó Booth al fijarse en el conjunto de sujetador y braguita negros, de encaje y casi transparentes. Dios, se iba a volver loco.

-Pensaba hacerte un pequeño streaptease, ya sabes, como haría Roxy, pero no me has dejado –confesó Brennan mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillantes.

-Oh, Dios, me encantaría, Huesos –gimió Booth-. Pero si lo hicieras ahora –confesó entre besos-, no sé… mmmm… -murmuró mientras besaba su cuello- no sé si podría aguantar –Y dicho esto soltó el sujetador de su compañera y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación mientras sus sexos, aún cubiertos por la ropa, se rozaban.

Brennan deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos y comenzó a acariciarlo bajo los bóxers, logrando un jadeo estrangulado por parte del agente, que los retiró completamente.

A partir de ahí, Booth se dedicó a besar, chupar, lamer y morder cada trozo de piel de su compañera que se encontraba.

-Boooooth –la antropóloga jadeó de placer mientras el agente succionaba sus pezones-. Por favor… oh, Dios mío, por favor… tócame… tócame… -rogó, levantándole la cabeza y obligándole a que la mirara.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo –la provocó.

-Sabes dónde, tócame, por favor… -gimió agarrando la muñeca del agente y bajándola por su cuerpo dentro de sus bragas hasta donde más necesitaba que la tocara-. Mmmm, sí… -ronroneó de placer.

Podía olerla. Booth podía oler su excitación y estaba volviéndolo completamente loco. Necesitaba estar dentro de ella pero sobre todo necesitaba… probarla.

Con cuidado deslizó las bragas por sus largas piernas y las besó durante todo el recorrido. Comenzó a acariciar sus muslos mientras depositaba pequeños besos en la cara interna de los mismos, notando cómo Brennan se retorcía bajo él.

-Booth… ¡oh, sí! –gritó al sentir la lengua de Booth en su sexo. La boca de su compañero estaba haciendo maravillas en su excitado cuerpo pero no podía más-. Booth, estoy a punto de… para, por favor, por favor… -Booth se deslizó hacia arriba y ella aprovechó para agarrar su sexo y acariciarlo ligeramente con los dedos. El agente sacó fuerzas de no sabía dónde para interrogarla con la mirada-. Quiero que nuestro primer orgasmo juntos sea contigo dentro de mí.

Booth se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella y los dos dejaron escapar un gemido.

-Mmmm… Booth, sí, sigue… -las manos del agente se detuvieron en sus pechos y los acariciaban y excitaban los pezones sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella-. ¿Era… ¡oh! ¿Era esto lo que te imaginabas mientras te masturbabas con esa foto, em? –musitó a duras penas mientras sentía cómo todo la excitaba cada vez más: la visión de Booth sobre ella, su cuerpo deslizándose dentro del suyo, sus propias palabras ardientes.

-Huesos, Dios… esto es mejor que cualquier foto… me pones a cien… siempre me has puesto a cien… -aseguró el agente acariciando su clítoris mientras notaba su propio orgasmo estallar. Brennan le siguió pocos segundos después.

Booth se derrumbó sobre ella y Brennan lo abrazó hasta que el agente se dio cuenta de que probablemente la estaba aplastando y se colocó boca arriba, llevándola con ella, haciendo que su cabeza se apoyara en su pecho. Dejaron que sus corazones se tranquilizaran y en Booth nació la preocupación ante el silencio de su compañera.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Oh, sí –sonrió Brennan.

-¿Te has corrido? –se aclaró la garganta, su propio placer le había hecho dudar de si su compañera había alcanzado el éxtasis.

-Oh, sí –repitió Brennan con una sonrisa saciada-. ¿Ves cómo el cadáver no estaba gafado? –sonrió-. Sólo estaba pensando… que quiero repetir esto. Muchas noches más.

-Trata de impedírmelo –contestó Booth y los dos sonrieron.

-Creo que tengo que hacer lo que te dije antes.

-¿El qué?

-Igualar el marcador. Enseñarte lo que guardo yo. Lo cierto es que sólo tengo vibradores, no hay ninguna foto tuya porque siempre estás alerta, pero te he imaginado dentro de mí muchas, muchas veces… cada vez que me masturbo desde que te conocí.

-Huesos… -le advirtió Booth al notar que su miembro volvía a la vida ante el comentario.

-Espera –dijo Brennan levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el agente.

-Ya lo verás -se dirigió a su armario y sacó su foto de entre los zapatos y, sonriéndole, la rompió en mil pedazos-. No la vas a volver a necesitar.

Booth la agarró, la llevó a la cama y besó su clavícula.

-Ni tú volverás a necesitar los vibradores –murmuró en su oreja.

-¿Es una promesa?

-Oh, sí –susurró el agente besándola en los labios-. Desde luego que sí.

FIN

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**¿Te ha gustado?**

**¿Opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias...? Botón de abajo**


End file.
